


4. Military

by Ramzi



Series: HOOPLA prompts (polskie) [4]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Military, Anal Sex, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Blow Jobs, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bucky Barnes Feels, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Military Background, Mutual Pining, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, POV Steve Rogers, Smut, Steve Rogers Feels, The Author Regrets Nothing, The Author is Duracell Bunny, Top Steve Rogers, i am my own beta
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:14:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22739422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramzi/pseuds/Ramzi
Summary: Bucky ma sekret.Steve też ma sekret. Ale też wie, że Bucky coś przed nim ukrywa.Odrobina alkoholu pomoże im się otworzyć.Bo Bucky Barnes może i wypijał tylko pół szklaneczki whisky, ale jego filtr między mózgiem a ustami nie działał zbyt dobrze, nawet kiedy był całkowicie trzeźwy.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: HOOPLA prompts (polskie) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623616
Kudos: 8
Collections: MHEA Harlequin Hoopla Prompt Challenge 2020





	4. Military

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [4\. Military](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22738174) by [Ramzi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramzi/pseuds/Ramzi). 



> Prompt 4: Both main characters in the military+ Prompt 1: Friends to lovers, fluff and smut, M/ **E**
> 
> Zaczęłam się nudzić po tym jak skończyłam pisać "3. First Date" więc... Napisałam to, zaczęłam w domu o 19, potem w szkole, znowu w domu i zakończyłam Wielkim Finałem na lekcji histori xD
> 
> I (ponownie) Szczęśliwego Dnia Singla :D

-Nie możemy im tego zrobić- powiedział Steve ze śmiechem, sięgając po ołówek.- Przecież ktoś mógłby coś sobie zrobić.

-Popsuj zabawa- Bucky pokazał mu język.- Co jest złego w przyczepieniu kawałków przezroczystej folii na każdych drzwiach? To żołnierze, nie mogą podążać ślepo za rozkazami. Muszą być ostrożni.

-Na folię mogę się zgodzić, ale chcesz włożyć im pułapki na myszy pod poduszki!- zauważył blondyn, śmiejąc się jeszcze bardziej. Barnes do niego dołączył, opierając się o przyjaciela.

Dwie godziny wcześniej zaczęli planować trening dla nowo przybyłych żołnierzy. Po trzydziestu minutach mniej wyglądało to jak planowanie, a bardziej jak wymyślanie coraz dziwniejszych ćwiczeń. Później przeszli do pokoju Bucky’ego, który był o wiele wygodniejszy i zaczęli rozmawiać na temat ostatniego tygodnia nad szklaneczką whisky, a następnie w wymyślanie sposobów jak zażartować ze świeżaków.

Steve i Bucky od zawsze byli ze sobą blisko. Poznali się w szkole, gdy byli młodzi i natychmiast zostali przyjaciółmi, a kiedy wspólnie wstąpili do wojska i ruszyli do Afganistanu, ich więź pogłębiła się jeszcze bardziej. Po wypadku, w którym Bucky stracił lewą rękę, Rogers wrócił z nim do domu, żeby móc się nim zaopiekować. Przyjaźń, która łączyła ich od piątego roku życia została wystawiona wtedy na wielką próbę.

Barnes stał się wycofany. Nie chciał nikogo widzieć, czasami nawet Steve miał problem, żeby się z nim spotkać. Brunet był cały czas smutny i przygnębiony. Rogers wiedział, że to nie tylko z powodu utraty ręki. Coś się działo w głowie jego najlepszego przyjaciela. Blondyn nie wiedział tylko czy to coś dobrego, czy złego. Jego własne myśli kręciły się głównie wokół Bucky’ego i szukaniu jakiejś pracy dorywczej.

A potem nagle wszystko się skończyło, kiedy brunet dostał się do programu dla żołnierzy, którzy stracili przez wojnę kończyny i otrzymał nowe ramię. Wtedy Bucky sam przyszedł do Rogersa i przeprosił go za to, co mówił wcześniej. Ciche słowa były pełne żalu, melancholii i smutku. Steve jednak wiedział, że coś jest nie tak, że Bucky czegoś mu nie mówi. A przeprosinowy uścisk trwał dłużej niż powinien, ale blondyn nie miał nic przeciwko. Wiedział, że zrobi wszystko, żeby odzyskać przyjaciela.

Po powrocie i uporządkowaniu całej sytuacji między nimi, Steve i Bucky zostali przydzieleni do szkolenia młodych żołnierzy. Szybko złapali wspólny rytm pracy i już od ponad trzech lat nauczali w tej samej placówce.

Spędzili już wiele takich wieczorów jak ten. Siedząc, rozmawiając, śmiejąc się i popijając powoli whisky. Steve uważał każdą wspólnie spędzoną chwilę za skarb, jednak najbardziej lubił czas, kiedy Bucky dopijał swoją pierwszą porcję alkoholu i wyraźnie się rozluźniał. Kiedy z jego twarzy znikało zmartwienie i pojawiała się radość. Kiedy Bucky do niego podchodził, dotykał czy mówił bez ograniczeń. Bo Bucky Barnes może i wypijał tylko pół szklaneczki whisky, ale jego filtr między mózgiem a ustami nie działał zbyt dobrze, nawet kiedy był całkowicie trzeźwy.

-No dobrze, ale co z treningiem?- zapytał po chwili Steve.- Bo mimo, że z chęcią zobaczę miny paru z nich, jak wpadają w folię, to jeszcze trzeba będzie przygotować jakieś ćwiczenia dla nich.

-Oh, Stevie. Nie martw się. Trzy lata temu obmyśliliśmy świetny plan treningowy- odpowiedział Bucky, opadając bardziej na przyjaciela.- Myślisz, że inni mają dla każdej grupy co innego?

-Wiem, że nie mają. To dlatego nam przydzielają tych najlepszych- odparł ze śmiechem Steve, opierając się głową o głowę bruneta.- Po prostu może pora zrobić coś nowego? Sam mówisz, że trzeba ich zaskoczyć.

-Przestań już. Nie po to się męczyłem trzy lata temu, żeby coś teraz zmienić. Ten plan jest perfekcyjny. Poza tym, nie chce mi się.

-Czyżby?- zapytał blondyn, wstając z sofy, na której siedzieli, żeby wziąć ze stołu notatnik.

-To się dopiero nazywa flagowy tyłek Ameryki- wyszeptał ledwo słyszalnie Barnes, pochylając się delikatnie.

-Co tam mamroczesz pod nosem?- zapytał ze śmiechem Steve, nie do końca słysząc ostatnie słowa przyjaciela.

-Powiedziałem “ _To się dopiero nazywa flagowy tyłek Ameryki_ ”- powtórzył wyraźniej i głośniej Bucky z figlarnym uśmiechem.

Steve parsknął śmiechem, ponownie opadając na kanapę i starając się nie zastanawiać, czemu czuje się niepewnie. Zamiast tego szturchnął przyjaciela w ramię.

-Nie po to mój przyjaciel stracił rękę, żebym to _ja_ był _flagowcem Ameryki_ \- odpowiedział Steve ze śmiechem.

-Nie- przerwał Bucky, sprawiając, że blondyn spoważniał.- To naprawdę _ładny_ tyłek.

-Masz swój- odparł Rogers.

-Ale twój jest taki śliczny- powiedział Bucky, pochylając się w stronę Steve’a.

-Wystarczyłoby trochę poćwiczyć i twój też taki będzie- spróbował zażartować Steve z rumieńcem na twarzy, uciekając na bok wzrokiem. Bucky był tak blisko niego, że czuł słaby zapach jego potu i perfumów. Czuł ciepło jego ciała przyciśnięte do swojego boku. Lekki oddech na policzku, kiedy Barnes zbliżył się jeszcze bardziej.

-Nikt nie ma tak idealnego tyłka jak ty- odpowiedział Bucky, uśmiechając się szarmancko i skracając dystans między nimi. Tym razem Steve poczuł oddech na swoich wargach i jego wzrok odruchowo powędrował na usta przyjaciela. Blondyn przełknął ślinę.

Chciał coś powiedzieć, rozluźnić atmosferę, zażartować… ale Bucky nie dał mu się odezwać. Blondyn zrobił wielkie oczy, kiedy brunet skrócił między nimi maksymalnie dystans i pocałował go. 

Steve go odepchnął, odsuwając od siebie na wyciągnięcie ramion. Nadal czuł na ustach słodko-gorzki smak whisky i… i czegoś jeszcze. Czegoś bogatszego, pełniejszego oraz… bardziej domowego. Czuł na ustach przyjaźń, wiele lat przyjaźni.

-Bucky…- Steve się zawahał, widząc wyraz twarzy bruneta. Barnes był… niepewny, smutny, zrezygnowany i… zawiedziony? Rogers nie chciał w to uwierzyć, nie chciał robić sobie nadziei.- Bucky?- powtórzył łagodniej blondyn.

Brunet jednak zamiast odpowiedzieć, wstał szybko z sofy, prawie przewracając stojący przy nim stolik i ruszył w stronę drzwi raźnym krokiem. Miał spuszczoną głowę i starał się zasłonić twarz rozpuszczonymi włosami, ale…

-Bucky, czekaj…- powiedział Steve, wstając za przyjacielem. Nie wiedział co ma powiedzieć.- Ja… nie wiedziałem…

-I nie miałeś wiedzieć- odpowiedział zrezygnowanym tonem Bucky.- Tyle lat… Tyle lat się pilnowałem, a wystarczyła jedna, cholerna szklaneczka whisky...

-Bucky!- spróbował głośniej Steve, podchodząc powoli z łagodnym uśmiechem na ustach do przyjaciela.

-Nie, ja… przepraszam- odparł Barnes, rumieniąc się. Steve nigdy nie widział, żeby brunet się rumienił. Nawet kiedy ludzie opowiadali sprośne żarty, czy pokazywali obrazki…- Nie powinienem był. Przepraszam.

-Hej, Bucky. Spójrz na mnie- powiedział blondyn rumieniąc się jeszcze bardziej niż Barnes.- Czy… Czy jesteś tego pewien?- zapytał nieśmiało po chwili ciszy.

-C-co?

-Czy jesteś tego pewien?- powtórzył jeszcze mniej pewnie Steve.- To nie przez to, że jesteśmy w wojsku? Że nie ma tu kobiet i… Nie przez alkohol? Nie przez…- Steve przełknął głośno ślinę, żałując, że jest bardziej odpory na alkohol niż inni i czerwieniąc się jak burak.

-Co?- Bucky wyglądał na zdezorientowanego, jakby nie wiedział o czym Steve mówi.- Stevie, ja… możemy o tym zapomnieć po prostu? Udawać, że to się nigdy nie zdarzyło? Jak chcesz, to myśl o tym, że to przez alkohol, wiesz, że nie mam do tego głowy. Albo, że to przez brak kobiet. Po prostu…- Steve podniósł wzrok na Bucky’ego, który przygryzał dolną wargę i starał się powstrzymać łzy.- Po prostu zapomnijmy o tym, dobrze?

-Nie- odpowiedział pewniej Rogers, nie mając nic do stracenia.- Powiedz mi, dlaczego mnie… pocałowałeś. Ja… muszę wiedzieć.- Bucky spojrzał na niego wielkimi ze strachu oczami.- Czy to dlatego, że... że jesteśmy w wojsku i nie ma tu kobiet?- Barnes pokręcił przecząco głową, starając się uspokoić.- Czy to dlatego, że wypiłeś za dużo?- Kolejne zaprzeczenie.- Ktoś ci coś zrobił?- zaniepokoił się blondyn.

-Jezu, Stevie… nie. Ja po prostu…- Barnes się zawahał i rozejrzał po pomieszczeniu.

-Po prostu?

-Kocham cię, Stevie. Kocham cię, odkąd pamięta, ale...- wypalił nagle Bucky, pochylając nisko głowę i chowając się za włosami.- To nie musi nic między nami zmienić. To naprawdę, nic takiego. Przyjaźń mi wystarcza.

-Nie, Bucky- odpowiedział Steve, podchodząc bliżej przyjaciela.- To zmieni i zaczy wiele.

-Ale nie musi. Już nigdy więcej tak nie zrobię, obiecuję. Po prostu... Po prostu nie odrzucaj mnie.

-A co jeśli… chciałbym tego? Jeśli chciałbym, żeby się to powtórzyło?- zapytał Steve, całkowicie zaskakując przyjaciela. Bucky poderwał głowę i patrzył na podchodzącego coraz bliżej blondyna z rosnącą nadzieją.- Co jeśli też bym chciał… czegoś więcej?

Patrzyli na siebie intensywnie przez chwilę, poszukując jakichś sygnałów, znaków… czegokolwiek, co by pozwoliło im znaleźć prawdę. Steve podszedł powoli bliżej Bucky’ego i położył mu dłoń na ramieniu. Przesunął ją po kolejnej chwili na szyję bruneta, a potem wsunął ją we włosy przyjaciela, przyciągając go bliżej i...

Tym razem to Steve zaczął pocałunek. Delikatnie przycisnął usta do miękkich ust Bucky’ego, przechylając głowę. Brunet poruszył się łagodnie, ustawiając się wygodniej i odpowiadając entuzjastycznie na każdy ruch. Po chwili zaczął drażnić wargi Steve’a językiem, prosząc o więcej i Steve mu pozwolił.

Ręce Bucky’ego złapały delikatnie w pasie blondyna, ciągnąc go bardziej ku sobie. Steve nagle poczuł ciepłą dłoń na dole swoich pleców, kiedy brunet podniósł odrobinę jego koszulkę i z uśmiechem pogłębił pocałunek i pozwolił językowi Bucky’ego wsunąć się do swoich ust.

-Stevie- jęknął brunet, cofając się o krok i ciągnąc ich obu w stronę ściany.- Stevie, ja…

-Też cię kocham, Buck- odpowiedział blondyn, zaczynając całować szyję Bucky’ego.- Nie wiedziałem jak to powiedzieć, ale…

-Stevie- powtórzył szczęśliwym głosem Barnes.- Po prostu mnie pocałuj i wykorzystajmy dobrze nasz czas.

-Z wielką chęcią- odpowiedział Steve, ponownie całując Bucky’ego i przenosząc ręce na guziki jego koszuli, zaczynając je powoli rozpinać.- Może przeniesiemy się do mnie?

-Nie- wysapał Bucky, przyciągając blondyna jeszcze bliżej siebie i ściany o którą opierał się plecami.- Chciałem to już zrobić jak mieliśmy szesnaście lat. Nie każ mi więcej czekać. Proszę, Stevie. Zobacz- powiedział, wypychając do przodu biodra, pozwalając Steve’owi poczuć jaki na niego zareagował jego penis. Blondyn spojrzał w dół na ich krocza, a kiedy ponownie podniósł wzrok na twarz Bucky’ego, brunet uśmiechał się flirciarsko, przygryzając seksownie dolną wargę.- Pozwolenie na wystrzał, _Kapitanie_?- wymruczał.

-O mój boże, Bucky- jęknął Steve, przyszpilając bruneta do ściany i całując go namiętnie. Starał się rozpiąć guziki jego koszuli, jednak Bucky miał inny pomysł. Po prostu zerwał z siebie koszulę, po czym to samo stało się z koszulą Steve’a. Blondyn nawet nie miał czasu zareagować, kiedy jego spodnie również zniknęły a między jego nogami klęczał nadal przyciśnięty do ściany Barnes.- Bucky...

-Do usług- odpowiedział z figlarnym uśmieszkiem brunet, całując penisa Steve’a przez bokserki.

-Bucky- jęknął przeciągle blondyn, opierając się dłońmi o ścianę, kiedy Barnes zdjął mu bokserki i przesunął dłonią po członku.- Jak?

-Najpierw ci pomogę ustami- odpowiedział Bucky, rozumiejąc od razu o co chodzi blondynowi.- A potem znajdę gdzieś lubrykant i...- Barnes bez ostrzeżenia wziął do ust penisa Steve’a do ust i zassał na jego główce, wyciągając z blondyna ciąg jęków i nieskładnych dźwięków. Bucky powoli zaczął się pochylać, biorąc coraz więcej jego penisa i ssąc go, jakby od tego zależało jego życie.

-Bucky!- wykrzyknął Steve, opierając się głową o ścianę.- _O mój boże_ , to takie… Nie. _Tak_. Oh… Kurwa.

-Hej, Kapitanie, co to za język?- zapytał brunet i polizał członek blondyna.- Jaki dajesz przykład podwładnym?- wymruczał jeszcze Barnes, zanim ponownie objął ustami penisa Steve’a, starając się wziąć go jak najwięcej.

Rogers poczuł jak jego penis dotyka tylnej ścianki gardła Bucky’ego, a potem przesuwa się niżej. Steve prawie doszedł, kiedy brunet przełknął wokół niego.

-Chodź, proszę- wyszeptał zachrypniętym głosem blondyn, ciągnąc delikatnie Bucky’ego za włosy. Steve nawet nie był pewny, kiedy wsunął w nie palce.

- _Mmmm_ ...- wymruczał brunet, wysuwając z ust członek Steve’a z cichym “ _bop_ ”.- Niecierpliwisz się?

-Nie chcę skończyć przed tobą- odpowiedział blondyn, uśmiechając się łagodnie.- Jaki byłby ze mnie kapitan, gdybym pozostawił tak podwładnego?- W odpowiedzi Barnes się uśmiechnął i pocałował go, zdejmując własne spodnie i bokserki.

-Może przeniesiemy się na sofę? Jest o wiele wygodniejsza niż łóżko- zaproponował brunet, ciągnąc w tamta stronę Steve’a.

-Buck, a co z… przygotowaniem?- zapytał nieśmiało Steve, siadając na kanapie. Rumieniec rozlał się aż na jego klatkę piersiową.

-Tym się nie musisz przejmować- odparł z figlarnym uśmiechem Bucky, siadając w rozkroku na blondynie.- Moje wolne po kolacji to był bardzo, _bardzo_ przyjemnie spędzony czas- wymruczał cicho prosto do ucha Steve’a.- Czy ty wiesz, jak świetnie wyglądasz w mundurze? I wprost idealnie bez niego.

-O boże…- jęknął cicho blondyn na słowa Barnes’a i swoje wyobrażenie co mogło się wtedy dziać.

-Wystarczy Bucky- odpowiedział brunet, przesuwając swoim członkiem po penisie Steve’a, wyciągając z niego kolejne jęk.- Mogę...?

-Rób co chcesz, tylko mnie pocałuj- odpowiedział Steve, wsuwając palce lewej ręki we włosy Bucky’ego i przyciągając do kolejnego pocałunku. Brunet w tym czasie chwycił jego prawą dłoń i przesunął ją na swój tyłek. Potem uniósł się na kolanach najwyżej jak mógł i pochylił się do przodu, starając się nie przerywać pocałunku i jednocześnie wsunąć w siebie penisa blondyna.

Oboje jęknęli i odrzucili głowy w tył, przerywając pocałunek. Steve czuł jak Bucky się na nim zaciska, jak go pochłania, jak... się _rusza_. 

-Bucky- jęknął ponownie Steve, przyciągając mężczyznę do następnego pocałunku.

-Stevie, _o mój boże_ , ja cię, _kurwa_ , kocham. Tak, _Stevie_ \- powtarzał się brunet, podnosząc się powoli i ponownie opadając. Blondyn złapał go za biodra, unieruchamiając go na chwilę w pół drogi na dół i pozwalając się sobie cieszyć widokiem.- _Stevie_.

-Tak pięknie wyglądasz- odpowiedział blondyn z łagodnym uśmiechem i pociągnął Bucky’ego z powrotem na dół.

- _Ah_!

-Buck, ja zaraz... _oh, kochany_ , tak… tak dobrze…

-Dotknij mnie, _proszę_ \- powiedział błagalnym tonem Bucky, przyspieszając ruch bioder i zaczynając wykonywać okrężne ruchy. Steve złapał w jedną dłoń jego członek, a w palcami drugiej ręki ścisnął sutek.- _Oh_.

-Właśnie tak, o _tak_ \- Bucky pocałował blondyna i doszedł na brzuch blondyna, opadając na niego bezwładnie i chowając twarz w zgięciu jego szyi...

Steve nie przestawał się poruszać, zmieniając tylko kąt i tempo, aż brunet nie zaczął jęczeć, prosząc by przestał, że już więcej nie wytrzyma, ale po trzech pchnięciach blondyn złapał Bucky’ego za biodra i wbił się w niego najmocniej jak mógł w tej pozycji, uderzając w jego prostatę. Brunet ponownie jęknął, zaczynając poruszając biodrami, dostosowując się do rytmu Steve, ponownie twardniejąc.

-Stevie, ja... _o mój… tak_! Tutaj, proszę!- jęczał Bucky z ochotą kręcąc biodrami i nabijając się na penisa Steve’a, jakby przed chwilą już raz nie doszedł.

-Mój Bucky, myślisz, że byłeś jedynym, który czekał?- wysapał między pchnięciami Steve, obejmując w pasie kochanka i przyciągnął go do siebie, by móc nadawać tempo.- Myślałem, że… Oh, _tak_ … Bucky, pocałuj mnie, ja zaraz…

Nie czekając na dalsze prośby, Bucky się pochylił i pocałował kochanka z pasją, pozwalając blondynowi dojść w nim, samemu szczytując po raz drugi. Czuł jak członek Steve’a w nim drga, dochodząc z niemym krzykiem na ustach.

-Steve…- wysapał Bucky, po chwili, nie ruszając się nigdzie z jego kolan.- To było…

-Wiem.- Blondyn wyszczerzył się w zmęczonym uśmiechu.- Kiedy będziesz gotowy na drugą rundę?

-Ja tam dwie przeżyłem- odpowiedział Bucky, śmiejąc się cicho i wtulając w Steve’a.- Ale myślę, że jak będziesz chętny na wspólny prysznic, to ja nie mam nic przeciwko- dodał po chwili, uśmiechając szelmowsko.

-Kapitan nie może zostawić swojego zastępcy w takim stanie.

ᴥ

-Ktoś widział kapitana Rogersa i porucznika Barnesa?- zapytał Sam, wchodząc do kantyny pełnej nowych żołnierzy.

-Wydaje mi się, że ostatni raz widziałem ich jak razem wchodzili do pokoju porucznika Barnesa, wczoraj wieczorem- odpowiedział jeden z żołnierzy.

-Ktoś jeszcze później ich widział?- zapytał ponownie Sam. Odpowiedziała mu cisza.- No dobrze, skoro kapitan Rogers i Porucznik Barnes się spóźniają, pierwsze zajęcia będziecie mieli ze mną. Za pół godziny widzimy się w sali numer trzy- dodał z niewesołym uśmiechem, wychodząc z pomieszczenia.- Gdzie ty się u diabła szlajasz, Steve?- zapytał jeszcze sam sobie, zanim ruszył w stronę pokoju Barnesa.

Zapukał do drzwi, ale nikt mu nie odpowiedział, więc złapał za klamkę i je po prostu otworzył. Nie był nastoletnią dziewczynką, żeby rumienić się na widok męskiego ciała. Miał przecież swoje.

Nie spodziewał się jednak, że w pokoju oprócz nagiego Bucky'ego, leżącego na kanapie, znajdzie tam Steve'a, który leżał równie nagi na brunecie. Oboje poderwali głowy na głośne skrzypnięcie, które drzwi.

-Bierzemy dziś wolne, znasz plan- powiedział Bucky, układając siebie i blondyna wygodniej na wąskiej sofie.- Jutro się zajmiemy grupą. Dzisiaj mam ważniejsze rzeczy do zrobienia.

Steve się zarumienił i zaczął śmiać w ramię bruneta. Sam pokręciło głową i wyszedł, zamykając za sobą drzwi.

-Dzięki, Sam!- krzyknął Steve, zanim mężczyzna zniknął im z oczu i wtulił się w Bucky'ego.- Myślisz, że to odpowiedzialnej, zostawiać kadetów pod jego opieką?

-Oczywiście, że nie. Przecież to Sam, on jest niby tym najbardziej odpowiedzialnym nauczycielem w placówce, ale to na jego zajęciach zawsze coś zaczyna się palić albo wybucha.

-Tylko dlatego, że zazwyczaj przed nim ma albo Loki, albo Tony- odpowiedział ze śmiechem Steve i pocałował Bucky'ego.- Odpocząłeś? Bo myślę, że mam ochotę znowu się zamienić.

**Author's Note:**

> [Lepsza jakość po kliknięciu] Ocenzurowana wersja mojego moodboard'a z delikatną poprawką od [Brittany](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Britt_pknapp/) (która zbetowała angielską wersję), jeżei ktoś jest niepełnoletni (ty mały buntowniku 😏):
> 
> I wersja nieocenzurowana (bo wierzę, że jesteście wszyscy pełnoletni)
> 
> Inna wersja przed tym, jak [Brittany](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Britt_pknapp/) sprawiła, że wygląda to bardziej _magicznie_ [Wolę jej wersję, bo wygląda jakby patrzeć na to przez butelkę whisky xD ]:
> 
> W pierwszym pomyśle było tak:
> 
> Ja: Steve to oczywiście kapitan (ale taki normalny, np. w placówce szkoleniowej) Bucky to jego najlepszy przyjaciel i podkomendny (znaczy, że dużo czasu spędzają ze sobą 😏 ) I powiedzmy, że obmyślają jakiś plan na trening dla nowych albo jak ich sprankować czy coś xD ale gdzieś w trakcie pojawia się whisky i Bucky o wiele gorzej toleruje alkohol... Steve się po coś odwraca i nagle Bucky wypala coś w stylu "Co ja bym zrobił, żeby móc wbić się w taki ciasny tyłek" albo lepiej "To się dopiero flagowy tyłek Ameryki" (po ang American's Ass xD) i nwm, np Steve ma wielkie oczy i próbuje zażartować coś, ale Bucky, zbyt pijany, żeby myśleć, go całuje i BUM lądują w łóżku, a reszta to nie dla dzieci xD
> 
> [kocuria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kocuria): może być odrobina alkoholu + zasugerowane że od zawsze coś iskrzyło i to ostatnia kropla itp i powinno byc ok 
> 
> [kocuria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kocuria): bonus points jeśli steve zapyta czy na pewno bo przecież piłeś i bucky stwierdza dude, i've been dreaming about it since we were 16 or sth
> 
> Ja: znaczy wiesz, ja też nie sugeruje, że Bucky się upił, że ledwo widzi, słyszy i chodzi xD bardziej właśnie jak mówisz, rozluźnienie atmosfery, brak filtra mózg-usta i takie tam xD (i TAK... steve będzie w stylu "hehe, ale jesteś pewien? bo wiesz, armia, sami mężczyźni i takie tam, może to dlatego?" a bucky na to "CHOPIE O CZYM TY MÓWISZ?! TAKE ME NOW!" xD)


End file.
